


Whatever you want

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't know why he lets Richard do this to him.  But he simply can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the kink meme,  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11683.html?thread=23813027#t23813027  
> But it doesn't really fill it.
> 
> Also, normal disclaimers about not owning any characters and not benefiting financially from them. Blahdy Blahdy Blah, etc. You know.

It had been ages since Luke had seen the tall, English gentleman that has positively wrecked him.  Even without make up, and with short hair, there was something about him that still felt perhaps not dwarvish any more, but still Kingly. 

 

It was a fundraiser and they were both there with pretty dates that they couldn’t care less about.  Luke felt bad about basically using the poor girl he was with as a prop, but these sorts of functions were just another obligation for him, and now he was wishing he hadn’t agreed at all, since she was hovering around him like a lost child.

 

Richard’s date seemed more gregarious.   Opposites Attract. Luke thought, trying hard not to stare, in case Richard noticed. They both played their parts, providing idle chit chat with people neither one of them would remember the next day, long into the night.

 

By the end of the night, Luke’s date had gotten the picture, and had given up on him, taking a cab home while he stuck around, watching everyone else trickle out of the event. Richard finally came up to him, his date nowhere in sight. 

 

“Didn’t know you’d be here.”  He started.

 

“It was a private guest list.” Luke replied.

 

“It’s been a while.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to get a drink and catch up?”

 

“I think I’m at my limit.”  Luke says, turning towards the door, and walking away with butterflies in his stomach.

 

That night, alone in his flat, he’s kicking himself, wondering if refusing was the right thing. 

 

A drink would have lead back to Richard’s place like it always had.  And that would have led to fucking, like it always did.  And Luke wasn’t sure he could take any more of Richard’s indecisiveness.  

 

The way Richard looked at him was intoxicating, like he would devour him whole.  And he did.  But Luke couldn’t stand the way he’d close off once they were done.  

 

He wasn’t opposed to a fling or a no strings attached engagement, had had enough of them himself over the years.  And the first time he and Richard had fallen into bed together,  on a lumpy trailer bed on the set of The Hobbit, he had fully understood that it was just a way to pass the time while they were in New Zealand.  

 

But when they’d returned to their lives in London, something changed.  The late night rendezvous when the rest of the crew were busy or not looking morphed into dates where they’d actually talk.  About projects, inspiration, hobbies, and just how their days were going.  They always ended in sex, but somewhere along the way, Luke caught feelings for the tall northerner whose eyes pierced his heart.

 

And that’s when he knew he was fucked.  If Richard was anything, it was non committal.  Luke knew that from the beginning, and he was smart enough to know he couldn’t change that.  It broke his heart to pull away, but it was best to stop it before it was too late. 

 

Richard didn’t seem to notice the dates were less frequent, and eventually stopped completely,  or at least he never said anything to Luke about it.  Which broke his heart even more, leaving him to second guess why he’d ever gotten involved with him in the first place. 

 

Luke was positively resigned to spending the rest of the night pondering his mistakes in misery, when his phone buzzed. 

 

It was a text, from Richard.

 

“ I wish you’d come out with me.  I’ve missed you.”

 

How was he supposed to respond to that?

 

“I’ve missed you, too.”  he admitted, kicking himself as he sent the text.

 

“I could come over...” He offered back.

 

Luke knew exactly what that ellipses meant.

 

“ Yeah.  Ok.”   He said, cursing himself for not being stronger. 

***************************

When Richard came to the door, Luke was still in the shower.  He heard the knock and considered ignoring it.  But Richard was a patient man, so Luke wrapped himself in a towel, and went to the door. 

“Good evening.”  Richard said.  

 

“Good evening.”

 

Luke gulped as he felt Richard’s eyes sweep over his body, paying special attention to his exposed chest. 

 

“Come in.” He finally managed to say, and Richard followed him.  Luke could feel his eyes on his back.  He took a deep breath, luxuriating in how good it felt to be so wanted. 

 

“I’m grabbing a shirt.  I’ll just be a minute.”  He says as Richard sits down on the sofa. 

 

“Don’t change on my account.”  He teases.  Or, at least Luke thinks he’s teasing. 

 

He smiles uncomfortably, then exits to the bedroom, pulling on sweats and a shirt at breakneck pace. 

 

“Do you want a drink?”  He asks.

 

“What do you have?”

 

“What do you want, I’ll have it.”

 

“All stocked up, are we?”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“I’ll just have wine, if you have any.”

 

Luke had uncorked a bottle last night and still had some left.  He wondered if he should open another, but didn’t think Richard’s arrival deserved it.  He poured the rest of last night’s bottle into a glass, and made a whiskey neat for himself, taking a final shot before leaving the kitchen.

 

Richard was lounging on the couch like he owned the place.  Luke never understood how he could be so reserved and tight with everyone else, but look so at ease when they were alone. He felt like he had soaked up all of Richard’s missing anxiety, and took a big gulp of his drink.

 

“How have you been?”  Richard asked.

 

“Fine.  And yourself?”

 

“It’s been a roller coaster.  Lots of work lately.”  And it had been true.  The man had been working non stop.  Even if they’d wanted to see each other- which they hadn’t- it would have been damned near impossible.

 

“Are you enjoying it?”

 

“As much as you can you know.”  There was a pause, Richard broke it.  “Of course, it’s really nothing like The Hobbit.”  And he raised his eyes suggestively.  Which he always had to do.  He was switching into sex mode, and Luke hated how much he liked it. 

 

“Those were the good old days, weren’t they?”

 

“Oh, come now, it hasn’t been that long.”

 

“It feels like centuries ago.”

 

“Nothing like. It was practically last week.  Come sit with me.  Let’s reminisce.”

 

God, he wasn’t even being clever- and Richard could be very clever.  Why was Luke letting this work?

 

Because he wanted it.  It was so annoying.  He wouldn’t usually put up with this.  But Richard had an all access pass to Luke’s heart, and he was desperate for any scrap of attention he would give him. So he moved over to the sofa, and Richard moved in closer to him.  

 

He pulled Luke in and gave him a kiss on the lip, then a smile that could melt icebergs.

 

“That’s better.”  He told Luke.  And it did feel better, it was always better to be touched by Richard. 

 

“Are you just reliving your glory days, Thorin?”

 

Richard laughed.  He didn’t really like being called Thorin, as much as he’d loved the part, and Luke knew it. 

 

“I’m just enjoying your company.”  He replied.  “Nothing wrong with enjoying each others company, is there?”

 

“I s’pose not.”  Luke said, as Richard inched closer, nearly on him now. 

 

He kissed Luke’s neck, his tongue tracing circles on the skin and it felt so good.  Luke ran a hand through Richard’s hair as he grazed his shoulder with his teeth.

 

He moved back up, pulling Luke into a fiery kiss, all tongues and wandering hands.  Luke could feel himself getting aroused, and cursed his body, then cursed Richard’s as he moved his hands across his stomach, which was in even better shape than the last time they’d done this. 

 

Richard let out a soft moan as Luke’s hands traced their way down his abs and onto his belt buckle.  He’d gotten past the part where he cursed himself, his lust over powering any sort of willpower he might have had. 

 

Richard pulled off the shirt Luke had just put on, and threw it carelessly to the floor, immediately moving back to put his lips around one of Luke’s nipples.  Luke wondered how many other sensitive spots Richard remembered on him, but didn’t have time to think of it, because he was moving his hand inside Luke’s sweats, reaching for, and easily finding, his cock. 

 

He let out a soft moan as Richard’s hand grazed him.  He nuzzled against Richard’s neck, hoping to keep his whimpers to a minimum.  While he was there, he planted a wet kiss that sent a visible shiver down Richard’s spine. 

 

He looked up at Luke. 

 

“Bedroom.”  he commanded, and Luke unwrapped himself from Richard and led the way. 

 

They fell onto the bed, kissing the whole time, and Richard climbed on top of Luke.  He moves down the bed, pulling off Luke’s pants in the process, and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

 

There’s nothing like the way Richard looks when he’s got his lips wrapped around Luke’s cock.  He wants to memorize the entire image, but he’s not thinking super clearly as Richard moves down, inch by inch, staring up at him the whole time.

 

Luke digs his hands into Richard’s hair, holding on for dear life as Richard’s mouth and tongue work their magic.  It’s absolutely thrilling, as always.  Richard holds Luke’s hips down as he bobs his head, giving Luke a dizzying high.  He’s about to come and Richard knows it as he slides off with a devilish smile.

 

“You’re a monster.”  Luke says.  And he just flashes that smile again.

 

“I know.”  He gets off the bed and quickly strips, grabbing one of Luke’s legs and pulling, giving him the signal to flip over.  

 

The comforter and his stomach don’t feel anywhere near as good on Luke’s cock as Richard’s mouth did, but as Richard’s mouth parts his cheeks, he almost forgives him. 

 

Richard has a sharp with and a fast tongue, and he’s finally using it for what it’s meant for as he darts in and out of his hole. He tortures Luke for a minute, but when he starts squirming under his mouth, Richard graciously slips a finger inside, then another. 

 

Luke moans against the burn and the pressure that simply isn’t enough.

 

“Where’s your lube?” Richard asks.

 

“In the bathroom cabinet.”  Richard gets up.

 

“Why the hell do you keep it there?”   
  


“What do you care?”   
  
“It’s weird, is all.”  he says, coming out holding the lube and a condom. 

 

“Not that you need to know, but I like to jerk off in the bathroom.”

 

Richard is rolling the condom over his cock.  

 

“You’re full of weird little surprises.”  He says, moving his hands up Luke’s legs in a delicious tease. 

 

Luke opens wider, and the second Richard is inside him, electric shivers run through his body.  Richard finds the right spot and pace, and lays his hands on Luke’s hips, digging into them with each thrust. 

 

Richard’s prepped him so well, Luke knows he’s not going to last, and he drives backwards into Richard, hard, wanting to wreck him as much as he’s being destroyed.  It’s a battle again, like it always is, and he doesn’t want to let Richard win like he always does.  

 

Richard throws in a wild card though, holding Luke with one hand, and wrapping the other around his cock.  Luke lets out a low moan, knowing he’s fucked, and spills over Richard’s hand, the blanket, and his own stomach.  

 

He can  feel Richard smirking, knows that this is what gets him off, and it only takes another few well placed thrusts to get him over the end, too.  

 

He falls off Luke, immediately pulling off the condom.  Luke turns onto his side, and watches as Richard flings the condom towards the trashcan.

 

“You missed.”  

 

“Oh well.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“You can’t get enough of it.”

 

Luke sighs, because it’s absolutely true.  He’s spent, so he’s back to hating himself. 

 

Richard is asleep in a matter of minutes.  Nude, content, and oblivious to exactly how beautiful his eyelashes look when he’s sleeping, how the gentle movement of his stomach curls Luke’s toes.  Luke sighs, disappointed with his heart again, and gets up to pull back on his sweats before he crawls into bed. 

 

The next morning, Richard wakes up with a jolt.  It takes him a few minutes to remember where he is.  

 

“Morning.”  Luke says, beside him, reading the paper.  

 

“Morning.”  Richard responds.  Luke gives him a minute to regain his bearings. 

 

“So, what now?”  he asks.  Richard thinks for a minute, wondering what he’s really asking.  He never knows what Luke means and it drives him crazy, but it keeps him coming back for more, too.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

Luke shrugs.  He’s never spent the whole night with Richard before, so he has no idea what this means.

 

“Sure.  Breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!
> 
> Ok, that's a little hyperbolic, but it's back anyways, because I knew there was more to this story.

They don’t talk while Luke fries eggs and prepares beans and toast. 

 

Richard’s never noticed just how good Luke looks in the morning, but then, he realizes they’ve never really spent the night together.  Parts of it, the most fun parts of it, sure.  But this is something else, and he worries he doesn’t know what it means that he forgot to leave last night.  

 

Because it was his fault.  He could have left like he usually does, and forgone this awkward morning after. Luke seemed to like it when he left.  Or if he didn’t, he never seemed to say anything to him about it. 

 

Richard helped himself to some tea, then sat back down on at the table, looking out the window whenever Luke made an attempt to catch him staring. 

 

But he couldn’t help staring.  Luke was shirtless, with low slung sweats the only thing between him and the elements.  And oh god how Richard wanted to see him out in the elements again. 

 

Richard was an equal opportunity player. Sometimes, there were women that would entrance him to no end, and sometimes there were men, but no one else had ever pushed his buttons like Luke. There was something about Luke that drove him crazy. 

 

He dropped a plate of food down in front of Richard, and sat down across the table to enjoy his own.  Richard picked at his food. 

 

“Something wrong?”  Luke asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“With the food.  Are my culinary skills not up to par?’

 

“It’s delicious.”  Richard said.  “I’m not much for breakfast.”  He admitted.

 

Luke had already finished his.  “Well, give it here, then.”  He said and Richard handed over the half eaten eggs.  Luke started in on them.  

 

“Doing anything exciting today?”  He asked. 

 

“Hadn’t thought of anything.” Richard said.  

 

There was a pause.  Luke almost felt like he was supposed to invite him out.  But that wasn’t the way things worked.  He couldn’t take another date that wasn’t a date. He wasn’t obligated to entertain Richard.  “You?”

 

“I have laundry.”  Richard chuckled.

 

“Oh, you’re serious?” Luke nodded.  “You know they have services for that sort of thing, right?  Maids that will come and do all of that for you.”

 

“I’ve nothing better to do, I can clean my own things.”

 

“I’m sure you can think of lots of better things to do with your time.” 

 

“Not at the moment.”

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Why do you care, Richard?”

 

Richard frowned. “I’m only trying to be friendly.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll be friendly for a few weeks, and then you’ll run off to god knows where with god knows who.”

 

“You sound a bit territorial.”

 

“I can’t be, it’s not my territory.”

 

“What are you getting at, Luke?”

 

“I’m getting at I don’t like the way you hop in and out of my life.  I don’t like your games.”

 

“I didn’t think I was playing games.  We both know what this is.”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want it to be that any more.”

 

“You’re springing a lot on me.”

 

“I’m not springing anything on you.  You got what you wanted.  Why didn’t you just leave before we had to look each other in the eyes again?”

 

“I thought we were friends.”

 

“I don’t know if we were ever friends.   _This_ got in the way of that.”

 

“Do want me to leave?”  He asked, all big blue eyes and absolute perfection.  Luke breathed deep, to hold back from saying No. He could barely believe it when he heard his voice.

 

“Please.” 

 

“Really?”  

 

“I think it’s best.”  

 

Richard stood up.  “Alright, whatever you’d like.

 

Richard gathered up his jacket, slipped back on his shoes, and Luke walked him to the door.  It was all he could do not to wrap his arms around Richard’s neck and give him a kiss goodbye.  But he made it, closed the door, waited to watch Richard walk away, and then collapsed on the couch, a mess over someone who didn’t give a damn about him. 

**********************************************************************

Richard had gone home. 

 

He didn’t know exactly what else to do once Luke had kicked him out.

 

He still didn’t fully understand what he’d done to be kicked out.  They’d had a lovely evening together, and he was fully planning on having a lovely morning together, too.  

 

Why was he acting so jealous all of a sudden?  They hadn’t seen each other in months, and it had been Luke who had withdrawn.  

 

It had hurt, badly, when Luke had started declining Richard’s requests for dates.  Sex aside, he had enjoyed the Welshman’s sense of humor, his wit, his repartee.  But Richard wasn’t one to pry.  He assumed someone else had come into Luke’s life, someone he didn’t want to share with Richard.  (Oh, the idea of sharing Luke with some one sounded amazing.  Richard filed the thought away for future use.)

 

Richard busied himself with distractions for a while, but by the end of the day, he realized he didn’t really want to go out.  That wasn’t like him. Well, not lately.  He’d been a very private, closed off person for most of his life.  But some time around the beginning of press for The Hobbit, he had decided to make a change.  It was time to start enjoying life, before it completely passed him by. 

 

The past few years had been a whirlwind of adventures, new people, exciting experiences, and seldom a night spent in alone.  

 

He tried to read, but his new lifestyle had trained him to read in the morning. It just felt weird to sit and read, knowing there was so much nightlife happening without him. 

 

He switched on the telly, but there was nothing he wanted to watch on, so he switched it off and sat there, alone.  He realized how lonely he felt, and thought about caving and calling someone he knew would be out having fun.  But the thought made him queasy, and he realized all he really wanted was to see Luke. 

 

Laundry going well? He texted.  And there was no immediate reply.  He switched on the stereo, and attempted to read his book again. 

 

All done.  The response came in, 15 minutes later. 

 

So, what are you doing now?  Again, no immediate response. 

 

Telly He finally answered.

 

What a coincidence.  I have one of those two.

 

Good for you This one came in a little quicker, though still with a good five minute gap.

 

Perhaps you’d like to come over and watch mine with me.

 

I don’t think that would be a good idea.  This one, of course, is the one that came in instantly.

 

I’m only trying to be cordial

 

You’re only trying to get your rocks off.

 

I solemnly swear to keep my rocks on.

 

I’ve heard that before.

 

What do you want me to do, wear a chastity belt?

 

Might be good for you.

 

Ok, come over, we’ll pick one out together.

 

Nice try.

 

If you’re not going to come over tonight, will you at least have dinner with me tomorrow?

 

There was another long pause.  Richard could feel Luke mulling the idea over in his head.

 

Fine.

 

And that was enough for Richard.  He put down his phone, picked up his book, but spent most of the night fantasizing about who would be the perfect person to share Luke with. 

****************************************************************

Luke was early.  Richard always chose somewhere more posh than he would, and as the waiter brought him to the table, Luke felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. 

 

A harried Richard came in a few minutes later. 

 

“Don’t you look wonderful.”  He said as he sat down. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”  He didn’t provide a reason, and Luke didn’t ask. 

 

It didn’t matter what made him late.  Luke knew that Richard liked making him wait.  It was just one in a long line of head games he played.

 

“What’s good here?”  Luke asked him.

 

“I don’t know.  I’ve never been.”   
  


“Why did you choose a restaurant that you’ve never been to?”

 

“Adventure.”

 

“What if it’s complete shite?”

 

“Then we have a story to tell our friends.”

 

“My friends wouldn’t care to hear about what restaurants are terrible.”

 

“You can tell my friends.”

 

Luke scoffed.  Aside from The Hobbit, their circles seldom crossed. 

 

“Don’t do that.  I would love it if you came out with my friends.”

 

“I’m very busy.”

 

“So busy you could come out with me tonight?”

 

“I’m busy on other nights.”

 

“Why don’t you just say you don’t want to spend time with me?”

 

“I do spend time with you.”

 

“Aside from  that .  Honestly, Luke, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re just using me for sex.”

 

Luke laughed.  “ I’m  using  you?”

 

“Why is that funny?  I ask you over, you decline, I ask you out, you decline, I come over for sex, you’re fine with that.  Seems a bit like you’re taking advantage of me.”

 

“You didn’t seem to have any problems with it the other night.”

 

“I don’t understand your game, Luke.”

 

“ I’m not the one playing any games.   I’m not the one who doesn’t date.  I’m not the one who’s afraid of commitment.” 

 

“This conversation is getting a bit heated.  Perhaps we should skip dinner and go somewhere more private.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Mine?”

 

Luke didn’t want to lose his momentum.  But he could feel eyes on him and knew he was being too loud. Was it worth the risk, though? 

 

“Fine.”

***********************************************

The second they walked in the door, Richard threw down his keys, took off his jacket, and plopped down on the sofa. 

 

“Please, tell me more about my inadequacies, Luke.”

 

“I didn’t say you were inadequate.  I only said you were a commitmentphobe.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t you go out with me?”

 

“You never asked, you bloody fool!”

 

“I asked you all the time.  You kept on shoving off.”

 

“Because you never meant it.”

 

“What do you know what’s in my head, Luke?”

 

And the truth was, he didn’t know.  He just assumed that his feelings had been one sided.  In the beginning it had all just been fun.  But there was no reason Richard couldn’t have been serious when they’d got back to London.  

 

“If you were playing hard to get,” Richard continued, “Well, you’ve definitely played it well.  You’re entirely too hard to get, and I’m sure I’m not the only person who’s tried and failed.”

 

“I’m quite positive that you’re the only person who’s tried.”

 

“Oh, please, that’s a crock of lies if I’ve ever heard one.”

 

“You’re the only one I’ve wanted to try.”  He admits.

 

“Well, give me a clue.  Because I’ve exhausted all of my options.”

 

“Let me go tonight.”

 

“You’re hardly being held against your will.”

 

“No, I mean, let me go before anything happens.”

 

“Oh… right then.  Of course…”

 

“I’ve a lot to think about.”

 

“You can think here.”  Luke looks at him with disbelief. “Right, sorry.  Go home.  Have a think. Get some rest.”

 

They walk to the door together.

 

“Thank you.”  Luke says, and he kisses Richard, lightly, but just deep enough to ignite a fire in Richard’s belly.

 

“Talk to you soon.  I hope.” Richard says as Luke exits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's one more chapter (hopefully more smut, less angst, amirite?) We'll see if I can get it out.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably more to this story, but I really don't know if there is any one who's interested in this pairing.
> 
> Not that that seems to stop me from writing other stuff. Just very curious if there are other people out there who are interested in this continuing, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
